


date night, dancing, and- wait... is that a marriage proposal?

by pennn



Category: Amazingphil - Fandom, Danisnotonfire - Fandom, Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Dancing, Fluff, M/M, Marriage Proposal, date, proposal au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-11
Updated: 2015-12-11
Packaged: 2018-05-06 03:35:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5401475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pennn/pseuds/pennn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A week before Dan and Phil's five year anniversary, Dan casually mentions that he's never been to a dance before. Phil comes up with a plan to make his boyfriend's dream come true, alongside other things. </p>
<p>(playlist included)</p>
<p>Warning: This fic includes Dan and Phil on a date in tuxes, dancing, and getting engaged. Basically fluff.</p>
            </blockquote>





	date night, dancing, and- wait... is that a marriage proposal?

**Author's Note:**

> Honestly, I never intended for it to be this long. The original idea was just a surprise dance thing for Dan. Seeing that it has gone past 2000 words I'll just say I got carried away. Anyway, I hope you guys like it! 
> 
> Here's the playlist:   
> http://8tracks.com/thephandomtrashh/date-night-dancing-and-wait-is-that-a-marriage-proposal
> 
> Comment, kudos, all that will be very much appreciated.  
> Let me know what you think :)
> 
> Pen x

Dan and Phil were enjoying a lazy Sunday morning cuddled up on the couch, watching their beloved anime when Dan suddenly said, ‘I’ve never actually been to a dance before.’

Phil looked down at the brown haired boy, who had his head on his lap. ‘What brought this on?’ he asked curiously.

Dan shrugged, his eyes never leaving the television screen. ‘Dunno. I guess Louise’s constant texts about how she can’t decide on which dress to wear got to me. Matt’s taking her out on a ball somewhere, to celebrate the publishing of her book, I think. I don’t even know why she asks me for fashion advice. All I wear is either grey or black.’

‘Well, you do have a somewhat cool fashion sense.’ Phil commented.

He turned to look at Phil then. ‘I don’t know whether to take that as an insult as a compliment. “Somewhat cool fashion sense”? What’s that supposed to mean?’

Phil laughed, a clear, crisp sound that echoed throughout the apartment. ‘I do like your fashion sense. Grey and black suits you. I don’t mean that your more colourful shirts don’t, but—’ He paused, contemplating. ‘Let me just say you look good in everything. Whether that’s due to your fashion sense, I don’t know.’

‘That’s more like it.’ Dan huffed, earning another laugh from the black haired boy.

What followed was a peaceful silence—Dan trained his focus back to the anime , but Phil wasn’t paying attention.

He was formulating a plan.

 

It was the day of their fifth anniversary.

Phil had kindly asked Louise to take Dan shopping. More specifically, shopping for a suit, which Dan was supposed to wear home and they would head out together to the restaurant, where Phil had booked them a place in advance.

That was the plan.

Or at least that’s what he told Dan.

Louise had the other version. The real version. And she was supposed to text Phil when they were almost back at the apartment, so Phil could get ready.

And that text had just arrived.

‘He’s coming up. Have fun! ;) Louise x’

 

‘Phil! I’m back!’ Dan shouted. There was a rattling of keys, the shuffle of feet, and the sound of the front door being pushed open then slammed shut.

‘Phil?’ Dan called, as he began climbing the stairs, bags left beside the shoe rack. Phil took that as his cue to show himself, standing in front of the shut door of the lounge.

‘Ph—‘

Dan stopped in his tracks, his voice caught in his throat.

Phil’s hair was styled so not a strand was out of place, his black fringe swept perfectly to one side. He was standing, back straight, in his midnight blue suit, accompanied by a thin black tie, which hung smoothly from his neck. Under the dim light at the top of the stairs, his eyes looked bluer than usual, if that was even possible. Seeing Dan’s reaction, Phil chuckled, the corners of his eyes crinkling, his tongue poking out between his teeth.

‘You look beautiful.’ Dan blurted. He groaned almost immediately, covering his red face in embarrassment. He should have thought about it before saying it out loud. But Phil only grinned, stepping forward and gently taking hold of Dan’s wrists and pulling them from his face.

‘You don’t look so bad yourself.’ He murmured. Dan was dressed in a fitted black suit, white shirt, and thin black tie. It was simple, but it was Dan’s thing. The man loved black. ‘In fact, you look gorgeous. I’ll have to thank Louise later for making you look so striking tonight.’

Phil watched in amusement as Dan’s face became redder and redder, making Dan groan once more. ‘My face is turning an alarming shade of red again, isn’t it?’

‘Yep. I like it though.’

‘Ugh. Stop.’ Dan grumbled. ‘You ready to head out yet?’

‘Well… the thing is, I kind of lied.’ Phil began, looking down and locking their hands together. ‘I didn’t book a restaurant, and we’re not going out. I prepared something else.’

Dan stared at Phil, disbelieving. ‘You what?’

Phil had that weird excited glint in his eye. ‘Close your eyes. Don’t open them unless I say so.’

‘What? What if I trip?’ Dan whined, but shut his eyes nonetheless.

‘I won’t let you trip. Besides, we’re not climbing any stairs or anything.’

Phil opened the door to the lounge. Then, reaching from behind Dan, he covered his eyes with his palm—just to make sure, and led the oblivious boy into the centre of the room.

‘You ready?’ Phil asked, immensely eager yet slightly nervous at the same time. What if Dan didn’t like it?

‘As ready as I’ll ever be I guess.’

Slowly, Phil retracted his hands, and went around to stand in front of Dan. He needed to see his reaction first hand.

‘You can open your eyes now.’

He watched as Dan’s eyelids fluttered open, taking in all that was set up in the lounge. The anticipation he felt was overwhelming—he wondered what Dan thought about all this. He saw Dan’s expression go from one to another—first surprise, then disbelief, then confusion—his gaze finally landed on Phil, who was standing by the window, a shy smile on his face.

‘You did this all…for me?’ Dan whispered.

That earned a laugh from Phil. ‘Of course, you spoon. Who else would I do it for? Myself?’

Dan couldn’t believe it. It was too surreal. If someone told him he was dreaming at this moment, he would have believed them without a moment’s hesitation. The lounge looked like a scene from a fairy tale—while all the furniture was still there, they had been pushed to the side, creating a space in the centre that was once non-existent. Fairy lights draped vertically down the walls like vines on the side of a grand castle, photographs of their five years together clipped in between the tiny bulbs. Instead of the bare wooden floorboards, a large, white furry carpet now sat in the middle of the room. Rose petals were strewn across the floor, adding a tinge of colour to the dimly lit room. A table for two was set on the side. It was decorated with white tablecloth; a few candles and a bottle of red wine perched on top.

Dan’s watery eyes never left Phil’s as he took a step towards him and engulfed him in a bear hug. ‘Thank you,’ he whispered, burying his face into Phil’s shoulder, ‘nobody has ever done so much for me before.’

‘Do you like it?’ Phil asked, holding him as close as he could.

‘I love it, Phil. I absolutely love it.’

Phil pulled back, beaming. ‘I’m glad you do. I was scared that I’d overdone it or something.’ He chuckled, seeing the panicked expression on Dan’s face. ‘Anyway, go sit down, yeah? I’ll go get dinner.’

Reluctantly, Dan let go of his boyfriend and went to sit by the window. After leaning down and kissing his forehead, Phil headed to the kitchen, and brought back two plates of steak, with a bit of broccoli on the side. He set them on the table, Dan’s first, then his. Dan’s eyes went wide when he saw the steak placed in front of him.

‘You made this?’

‘I do know how to cook, Dan.’ Phil answered, pouring two glasses of wine and handing Dan one, slipping into his own seat.

‘Let’s eat.’

 

Dinner was perfect. Phil listened in glee as Dan recounted his tux choosing experience with Louise, laughing at Dan’s displeased expression when Louise made him try on a burgundy coloured suit. Personally, Phil thought that Dan would look really good in a burgundy suit, but that was a comment for another time. They talked and laughed—Dan tried to get Phil to tell him about all the planning that went into tonight, but Phil kept his mouth shut.

‘So Louise was in on this?’

‘Yep.’

‘You told Louise your plans but you didn’t tell your boyfriend for five years? Ouch.’ Dan feigned an offended look.

‘Well, she didn’t know much. I just said I had a surprised planned and asked if she could do me a huge favour and get you out of the house and to tell me when you guys were coming back. That was basically it.’

He swallowed his last piece of steak, washing it down with a sip of wine. ‘You done?’ Phil asked, and Dan nodded, standing up to bring his plate to the kitchen. They placed the dirty dishes on the counter and returned to the lounge. While Phil put some music on, Dan immediately went to examine the photographs, giggling occasionally. It was some time later when he realised Phil hadn’t made a sound.

‘Phil?’ he called, turning around, coming face to face with the beaming black haired boy.

‘Third surprise of the day?’ Phil laughed, holding up a pair of life-sized matching shiba inu plushies. ‘These are for you.’ He said, handing Dan the two stuffed toys.

‘Shibas! Aww, they are so cute! They’ve got our names on them too!’ Dan half squealed, cuddling the toy to his chest. ‘Thank you, Phil. You’re the best boyfriend anyone could ever ask for.’

‘Well… in that case…’ Phil started, taking the dogs out of Dan’s hands, placed them on the couch, and put his hands in his.

‘May I have this dance?’ he asked, kissing the back of his boyfriend’s hands.

Dan’s eyes went wide. ‘Y-Yes.’

‘You can try to sound a bit more sure.’

‘You pranced that on me without any notice. I think I deserve a little time to process what’s going on.’ Dan retorted, slapping Phil on the arm.

Phil grinned, showing teeth and a bit of tongue.

‘And Phil… you should know one thing. I don’t actually know how to dance.’

‘I’m going to guide you. Put your hand under my arm.’

Doing as he was told, Phil then proceeded to place his hand on his arm, bringing their linked hands up. ‘That’s the pose. If I step backwards, you step forwards. Vice versa. If I step to the left, you step to the right. Just go with the flow, yeah?’

Dan was a natural at dancing—he was dancing like a pro. He hadn’t stepped on Phil’s feet once, and he didn’t even have to look where he was going. Damn Dan Howell with his natural dancing abilities. Phil pulled Dan close as the song changed, and music began to play once more.

A loud groan was immediately heard when the intro started. ‘Can I have this dance from High school musical, Phil? Really? Perfect song, but god, you’re so damn cheesy.’

‘It’s supposed to be cheesy.’ Phil replied, kissing his lips softly.  ‘Besides, I think the lyrics are quite suitable for this occasion. _It’s like catching lightning, the chances of finding someone like you._ ’ Phil sang, unable to hide his fond smile when Dan’s face scrunched up.

‘Oh my god, stop. This is all too cheesy.’

‘But you like it.’

Dan leaned in and kissed him. ‘Shut up.’

 

Eventually the two stopped dancing properly, and they ended up swaying to the music. Their foreheads were touching, smiles so wide that their locked eyes had small crinkles at the corners. Their arms were wound tightly around each other—it really was a sweet sight to behold. It was safe to say the night had been amazing so far—endless surprises, good food, new soft toys, and his first time dancing, all with his favourite person in the world. Everything was perfect—Dan wished he could live in that moment forever.  

But the night wasn’t over. Phil had one last thing planned.

As Bribry’s Adventure Time began to play in the background, Phil halted the swaying. Ignoring Dan’s curious look, he got down on one knee, and reached into his pocket, took out the small box and flipped it open. Sitting on the velvet cushion was a silver and black ring. He watched with a growing smile as Dan’s eyes became wider and wider and his mouth rounder and rounder, his repeated mumbles of ‘Oh my god’ muffled as his hands flew to cover the lower half of his face.

When Dan finally tore his gaze from the ring and their eyes met, Phil cleared his throat and began.

‘Dan, these five years have been the best years of my life. We’ve accomplished so much together—from moving in together all those years ago in Manchester to getting the job at the BBC, then moving to this place we call home here in London. Our YouTube careers have done nothing but flourish, and we’ve even finished a tour and published a book. Our lives cannot get any better, and all this has happened solely because of you. You have made my life worth living. I hated life before I met you—everything was dark and dull, and meaningless. Then you came in. You made everything better. Suddenly, I was looking forward to every brand new day, excited about our breakfasts together, and the days that I get to spend by your side. As I fell more and more deeply in love with you, I fell in love with life as well—just because of you. You made me see the beauty in everything, and you have no idea how much I thank you for that. Everything I have, everything I am—it was all because of you.’

Phil paused, wiping a tear that had made its way down his cheek. Dan was sniffling—Phil chuckled, taking Dan’s hand in his.

_So please, please, please, won’t you join me until the very end?_

‘I can’t wait to spend the rest of my life with you—to visit new places, have new adventures. I promise I’ll take good care of you, to the best of my ability—I’ll do everything I can to make you the happiest man alive.’

Phil brought Dan’s hand to his lips, pressing a heartfelt kiss on the back of his hand. Looking into his eyes, he asked, ‘Daniel James Howell—my best friend, my boyfriend, my lover—will you marry me?’

Dan buckled, his legs giving out beneath him. Phil caught him, fortunately, and Dan laid there, crouched forwards, his face buried in Phil’s neck.

‘Dan?’ Phil asked, stroking his hand. He was starting to get worried at Dan’s lack of response.

Dan mumbled something incoherent against his neck.

‘What was that?’

Dan drew his head back, and with the biggest smile on his face, answered, ‘Yes.’

‘Yes?’

‘Yes, I’ll marry you, you spork! Yes yes yes yes yes yes!’ Dan crashed his and Phil’s lips together in a passion-fuelled kiss, laughing against his mouth.

Phil collapsed onto the floor, Dan laying on top him. ‘Ring?’ Phil asked, and in a second Dan had stuck his hand up in Phil’s face, the grin never leaving his tear stained face. Dan watched in awe as Phil slipped the band onto his finger, still unable to believe that they were now engaged.

Phil was his fiancé, and he was Phil’s.

It was the happiest day of their lives.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed reading that :)  
> Thanks for reading!!  
> Comment, kudos, all that stuff will be very much appreciated.  
> Let me know what you think :D
> 
> Until next time (which should be soon...?)  
> Pen x


End file.
